


deck the halls

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death of a pet (mentioned), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: It was time to decorate for Christmas and the house felt empty.





	deck the halls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "deck the halls". Sequel to [a rude awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852702).

Christmas was fast approaching in the Clifford-Hemmings household. It was their first Christmas without Petunia and it was strangely empty, even though she'd been gone for months. Luke was shaken out of his thoughts by his fiancé’s arms around his waist. 

“Hey, babe, you okay? You seemed lost in thought.” Michael kissed his cheek. 

“Petunia,” was all he offered.

Michael didn't say anything, just hugged him again.

“Come on, let's deck these halls.”

“I tried putting the tree together. It's not looking like it should,” Michael said and shrugged.

“Did you try reading the instructions?” Luke knew the answer. 

“No.”


End file.
